Afrodisíaco
by Lulu desu
Summary: Soul empieza a ceder ante las tentaciones de Maka, ¿podrá controlarse antes de ser consumido por la lujuria? Segunda dosis  / SoMa / ¿Lime?
1. Primera dosis

_Mi nueva historia. Aún no he decidido cuántos capítulos tendrá, eso depende de las críticas. ¿De verdad tengo que afirmar que Soul Eater no es mío? ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Como sea…_

_**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater **no me pertenece**, yo sólo inventé la historia haciendo uso de sus personajes inventados por Atsushi Ōkubo

* * *

**Afrodisíaco**

_¿Qué día es hoy?_  
_Ah, ya, es viernes._  
_¿Y la hora?_  
_Sie… siete… siete._  
_Son las siete._

_**¡JODER, SON LAS SIETE!** _**  
**

Se levantó rápidamente mientras casi se arrancaba la remera para ponerse su camisa y chaleco habituales.

_¡Soul!_

Mierda, lo había olvidado y probablemente él aún estaba durmiendo, teniendo que despertarlo. Abrió la puerta y corrió a la habitación del chico, tocando fuertemente.

- ¡Soul, levántate, es tarde!- No recibió respuesta así que golpeó aún más fuerte.- ¡Soul, levántate o entraré!

Seguía sin recibir respuesta y así que optó por romper la puerta de una patada en vez de abrirla de la desesperación que sentía. Para su suerte, no había nadie dentro así que procedió a entrar en crisis, entrando a la habitación y revolviendo entre las sábanas.

- ¿¡Q-qu—La rubia miró hacia atrás al escuchar una voz proveniente de la puerta, viendo a su compañero que tenía puestos dos huevos en una sartén…. puestos porque al ver a su compañera semidesnuda con una simple camisa y en bragas revolviendo entre sus sábanas cayó hacia atrás soltando un río de sangre por la nariz, manchando la pared y todo a su alrededor. A duras penas logró mover la cabeza para observar cómo la chica se le acercaba con una enciclopedia en su mano, preparada para partírsela en la cabeza. Reaccionó al recordar que iban a llegar tarde.- ¡M-Maka, esper-!

Se detuvo e intentó correr a su habitación, tropezándose con la pierna del chico y cayendo al suelo. Soul nuevamente se echó hacia atrás al ver cómo se caía estando tan ligera de ropa y… _tan ajustada_. Maka se levantó rápidamente y corrió a su cuarto mientras el peliblanco intentaba levantarse y quitar los huevos que estaban casi pegados al suelo. "Qué desperdicio" pensó mientras se levantaba y tiraba los huevos a la basura. Sacó un brick de leche y se dispuso a tomarlo pero de la nada salió la rubia con su chaleco en la mano quitándoselo y tomando pero dejando que gran parte de lo que tomara fuese a su camisa logrando una transparencia _interesante_ y dejando un hilo de saliva al dejar de tomar

- Primero te levantas tarde, luego te apareces frente a mí desnuda y ahora tomas de donde yo tomé.- Soltó una burlona risa.- ¿Insinúas algo, Maka?

- Vamos a llegar tarde si sigues con tus bromas estúpidas.- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba y terminaba de poner su chaleco y trotaba hasta la puerta.- ¡Vamos!

- Maka…- Cubrió su nariz mirando a un costado, mínimamente sonrojado.

- ¿¡Qué quieres ahora! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!- El chico le señaló y ella miró hacia abajo, captando el hecho de que aún estaba en bragas. Lo señaló, enfadada.-... ni una palabra, Soul Eater.

Ella corrió hacia su cuarto mientras él limpiaba la sangre que su nariz soltaba. "Qué mañana poco cool" pensó y agradeció que no estaba Blair para ayudarlo a desangrarse por completo. Maka volvió vestida (por fin) y fueron a Shibusen, llegando algo tarde. Soul estaba harto de sus constantes comentarios sobre su asistencia perfecta así que se la pasó burlándose de ella recibiendo unos… siete golpes.

- No hubiéramos llegado tarde si no fuese porque estabas empeñada en excitarme.- Rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Excitarte?- Ladeó la cabeza en dirección al chico. Ya sabes, _eso_… ¿De qué hablas, Soul?

- Joder, ¿tan inocente ibas a ser, Maka?- Pensó el chico. Aclaró la voz.- ¿Nunca fuiste a una puta clase de educación sexual?

- ¡Y-ya sé cómo se hacen los hijos, idiota!- Dijo mientras le proporcionaba un Maka Chop y luego cruzaba los brazos hablando con aire de superioridad.- Pero no entiendo de qué hablas.

- No tiene nada que ver con los hijos, Maka. Cuando un chico…- Llegaron a la clase y él entró evadiendo la explicación.

- ¡Hey, Soul! ¡Explícame!- Jaló de la campera del chico mientras entraba al salón y toda la clase los observaba.

- Maka, Soul, tomen asiento.- Dijo el profesor mientras sacudía un tubo de ensayo con un líquido morado.- La clase recién comienza, te lo perdonaré por tus altas calificaciones. En tanto a ti Soul, te quedarás a limpiar luego de las clases.

Soul suspiró mientras se sentaba y ponía los pies sobre el banco con desinterés. Maka se sentó a su lado y puso un libro sobre la mesa, haciendo que el peliblanco se estremeciera con sólo pensar que ese libro probablemente terminaría en su cabeza. Stein comenzó la clase que era un tanto… especial.

- Hoy les mostraré los efectos de una droga que tiene los efectos de un afrodisíaco. Lo que hace el afrodisíaco es estimular el deseo sexual, también puede verse al…

Soul sintió un golpe en su cabeza que hizo que estrellase su cara contra el banco.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque eres un pervertido.- Dijo ella sin dejar de prestar atención a la clase. El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos y suspiró intentando recomponerse.

-… en síntesis, cualquiera que tome esto se excitaría.

- Y Ore-sama se pregunta por qué nos están enseñando est—Una cuchilla se clavó junto a su rostro casi cortándolo.

- Se los estoy enseñando por el motivo de que podría servirles en una misión. La excitación también levanta los ánimos y es como si fuese café; podrían estar luchando durante horas _sólo que con unos efectos de más_. Pero _algunos _aún son muy irresponsables como para poder tener uno de estos.- Señaló el frasco y miró a Black Star fulminándolo con los ojos.

"_Excitarse". Esa palabra otra vez. No podía comprenderla. Simplemente no podía_.

Comparado con esa clase, el resto había sido bastante común. Maka se dispuso a salir luego de ordenar sus cosas pero recordó que su compañero debía quedarse. Lo sostuvo de la campera mientras lo jalaba hacia adentro.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Debes limpiar.

- Creí que lo olvidarías…- Infló las mejillas y tomó el escobillón que tenía su compañera en la mano.

- Te ayudaré, pero sólo porque así volveremos antes.- Comenzó a acomodar el escritorio. Tomó unos papeles y abrió un cajón, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver un pequeño frasco con aquel _líquido morado._ _"Hazlo"_ dijo su conciencia. La verdad estaba totalmente curiosa sobre aquel líquido, ella de verdad no sabía lo que era la excitación, pero no sería lo correcto tomarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Su compañero se detuvo a mirarla, ella se encontraba en blanco mirando al cajón.

- No… nada.- Cerró el cajón rápidamente.- Hey, Soul… ¿excitarse es malo?

- ¿¡A-a qué viene esa pregunta!- Dio un paso hacia atrás, algo confundido. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso?

- Nada, sólo era una duda.- Le sonrió y volteó. Miró el frasco. Lo había agarrado.- _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ Acto seguido, tomó un sorbo del frasco. Al principio no sintió nada, pero luego sintió que un calor la invadía lentamente. Apretó las piernas y jaló de su falda algo confundida.

- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- Se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella se quebró y cayó arrodillada al suelo.- ¿Q-qué te pasa, Maka? Na-nada…- Se levantó a duras penas.- Vámonos… Pero aún no he— ¡TE DIJE QUE NOS VAMOS!- Lo tomó de la mano y corrió fuera, subiéndose a la motocicleta.

_- Qué chica rara_.- Pensó mientras se subía a la motocicleta y sentía que ella se aferraba a él. Se lo tomó bien hasta que ella directamente enredó sus piernas en su cadera.- Maka, ¿podrías decirme qué haces?

- Soul, yo…- Rápidamente quitó las piernas y tomó un poco de distancia.

No dijeron ni una palabra hasta llegar, Maka se tiró al sillón y abrazó sus rodillas mientras jadeaba. Soul se sentó junto a ella y la miró.

- Maka, estás muy rara. Eso no es _cool_.- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Maka lo empujó y quedó sobre él.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Puso una pierna entre las suyas y la frotó suavemente sin dejar de jadear, totalmente sonrojada.

- Yo… yo… ¿q-qué es esto?

- No lo sé, pero si te quitaras de arriba mío estaría muy feliz. Nngh…- El que estuviese sobre él no le provocaba nada, muchas veces había sido aquella la situación y eran amigos después de todo, pero que ya estuviese frotando su pierna entre las suyas era… era… ¿extraño?

- Soul… por favor, a-ayúdame…- Se echó hacia atrás y jalo de su falda apretando las piernas.- ¿Q-qué me está… pasando?

- No me digas que has…- Puso una mano en su frente, estaba totalmente caliente.- ¿Has tomado el afrodisíaco?

- Nngh…- Apretó más las piernas mientras jadeaba y cada tanto soltaba un gemido.

- Ciertamente eres una idiota. Toma algo frío, yo iré a ducharme.- Se levantó y la dejó en el sillón mientras se retorcía.- Afrodisíaco, qué idiota…

Se metió en el baño y suspiró. Debía admitir que lo había dejado con ganas de más. Espera... ¿qué? ¿El que pensó eso fue él? Eran amigos, pero Soul era un chico después de todo. Nunca antes habían estado en una situación así, y al parecer la chica estaba logrando hacer que sus hormonas despierten. Prendió la ducha fría, se desvistió y entró. Se quedo un rato observando el agua caer, sin lograr enfriar su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba en una temperatura _alta_. Al rato pudo divisar una silueta del otro lado de la cortina.

- Blair, no tengo ganas de tus estupideces ahora.- Suspiró.

No hubo respuesta, la silueta se seguía acercando pero ahora estaba adaptando una forma más… o mejor dicho menos… ¿curva?

- ¿Ma-Maka? Estaba en lo cierto. La chica abrió la cortina y se metió en la ducha con el chico, abrazándolo por la espalda. No había visto nada para su suerte, pero ahora podía sentir su cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo.

- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota!- Miró de reojo, viéndola que se acercaba a su oreja y la soplaba para luego morderla suavemente.

- No lo sé… sólo siento que… quiero…- Sacudió la cabeza y apretó la frente contra su espalda mientras acariciaba su pecho.- No lo sé… ¿qué me pasa?

- Estas… excitada, es eso.- Se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba tomar distancia de la chica.

- ¿Esto es…?- Suspiró.- Tengo calor… tengo mucho calor y…

- No quiero saberlo.- Tomó una toalla y salió del baño. Maka se quedó y miró cómo el agua caía sobre su pecho. Se sentía en parte mejor, pero por otra tenía ganas de más…

_¿Dos horas habían pasado?_

Soul salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta que junto a la puerta se encontraba la rubia, cubierta por una toalla y abrazando sus rodillas. ¿Aún no se pasaron los efectos? Sí, pero…- Se levantó y lo empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta y finalmente empujándolo a la cama, nuevamente quedando sobre él.-…

_Tomé un poco más._


	2. Segunda dosis

Hola (: Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fic, perdón por tardarme. Respondiendo sus reviews:

valeziiTha ~ Hahaha, sí, quiere, Y LO HARÁ *risa maléfica* (?)  
bicho1000 ~ Sí mamá ;A;  
Anzu Evans ~ Ok, respondiendo preguntaaas. Mmhm, tendrás que leer (?). No lo sé aún, supongo que tres o cuatro, tal vez más. Muchísimas gracias por todo ^_^  
Liz.I'm ~ Sí, he cometido un error al final, pido mil disculpas ^_~ Es que recién empiezo a usar esto, y tener que corregir todo es tan molesto, fue un descuido, perdón. Gracias :3  
Tutsz ~ Y, las hormonas u_ú (?) Gracias.  
funny-life ~ Haha, muchas gracias 3

* * *

**Segunda dosis**

"_Tomé un poco más"_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico se confundiera totalmente: ¿Maka de verdad quería…? No, imposible, esa no era la Maka que conocía.

La rubia comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y a acariciar su pecho. Él estaba embelesado observando los ojos de la chica, unos ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Reaccionó cuando la toalla que llevaba comenzaba a soltarse lentamente, empujándola bruscamente y haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¿So-Soul? ¿Qué pasa?

- Maka, esto no está bien.- Se incorporó mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Por qué tomaste otra vez sabiendo las consecuencias?

- Stein me lo pidió… dijo que tenía que… comprobar sus efectos.- Miró a un costado algo sonrojada mientras se acomodaba la toalla y jadeaba lentamente.

- Ah, ¿entonces es eso?- Esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Sabía que era mentira, así que iba a _jugar _con ella por mentirle.- ¿Entonces, comprobamos sus efectos?

Se levantó y dirijo a la puerta, dándose vuelta y sonriéndole a la chica que se encontraba en una _sugerente postura_.

- Entonces, ¿dónde está ese frasco?- Maka se levantó rápidamente y se aferró a su brazo.

- ¡N-no! ¡No debes tomarlo!- Exclamó, Soul debía admitirlo, el ver cómo las gotas de agua caían por su pecho y mordía un poco su cabello era tentador.

- ¿Y por qué tú sí? Es injusto.

- ¿E-estás diciendo que necesitarías de un estimulante para…?- Miró a un costado sonrojada.- Eso no es nada _cool_.

Soltó una risa mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Ve a dormir y prométeme que no tomarás de ese líquido otra vez.- Le regañó, ella infló las mejillas mientras se sonrojaba.

- No tienes que decírmelo…

- Prométemelo.- Le agarró de la muñeca y la acercó a él, desafiándola con la mirada.

- Ya tengo bastante con mi padre, idiota…- Él se acercó aún más, Maka suspiró.- Lo prometo.

La soltó y Maka sintió la necesidad de revolearle una enciclopedia, pero se contuvo y optó por hacerle caso. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, pasó lo que él más temía… truenos. Maka siempre le había tenido terror a los truenos, y habían acordado dormir juntos cuando pasara. Apretó el puño y observó cómo la chica se agachaba y ponía las manos en los oídos, totalmente asustada. Soul se levantó y la llevó hasta la cama, acostándola.

- ¿Te traigo la ropa?

- N-ngh…- Estiró la mano como si quisiera agarrarlo de la camisa. Demasiado tarde, ya lo había despojado de esta. Soul le agarró la mano y suspiró.

- Maka, ya basta.- Estaba siendo totalmente serio.

- Soul… ¿tú me odias?

- No digas estupideces, pero si sigues así…- Miró hacia arriba, sobándose la nuca.- Soy un chico después de todo, y si me sigues provocando yo… mira las cosas que me haces decir.

- ¿Qué harías?- Insistió. Realmente quería saberlo.

- Maka, tú sabes… de hecho creo que resistir la locura es mucho más fácil que resistir tus tentaciones.- Sacudió la cabeza, ¿¡qué demonios estaba diciendo?- Da igual, duérmete de una vez.

- Tú sabes cuál era el trato.- Se cruzó de brazos. Incluso bajo los efectos de un afrodisíaco, Maka no dejaba de ser inteligente.

- Eres una idiota… la mejor.- Bostezó y lentamente se acostó junto a ella, tapándola. Le dio la espalda intentando controlarse.

"_Hazlo"_

"No me jodas", pensó. El diablillo en su interior estaba molestándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no?- Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba sumido en ese mundo.- ¿Acaso no te gustaría?

- Maka es mi mejor amiga. No podría hacerle eso, además no siento nada por ella.

Escuchó el ruido de algo desplomarse. Miró a un costado y se quedó boquiabierto observando a su compañera que estaba en el suelo, arrodillada mirando el suelo. Poco a poco lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro.

- ¿¡Ma-Maka!- Corrió hacia ella y la sacudió, ella tenía la vista fijada en el suelo.

- ¿Soul no… siente nada por mí?

- ¡No quise decir eso! Vamos, Maka, ¡eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera!

- ¿Mejor… amiga?- Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Maka, lo que yo siento por ti… lo que siempre quise hacer!

- Pero tú lo dijiste, Soul, dijiste que no sentías nada por ella.- Aquel demonio rojo estaba irritándolo e interrumpiéndolo constantemente con sus risas.

- ¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!- Le gritó y volvió a sacudir a la chica.- ¡Ma…! ¿…ka?

Se miró las manos. Estaban cubiertas de sangre, el cuerpo de la chica estaba tieso y frío, sus lágrimas ahora se habían convertido en sangre y manchaban el suelo.

- Mira lo que has hecho… ¿qué peor que un hombre que no entiende los sentimientos de una chica?

- Tú…- Se levantó y convirtió su brazo en una guadaña, corriendo a donde estaba el diablillo e intentando cortarlo a la mitad, pero este desapareció mientras su risa resonaba en toda la habitación.- ¿¡A DÓNDE TE HAS IDO, COBARDE!

"_¿Soul?"_

- ¡Maka!- Volteó y vio a la chica, aún llorando sangre levantarse a duras penas. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Soul…- Lo empujó y sonrió macabramente.- Te odio.

Negro. Sólo recordó cómo la chica convertía un brazo en una guadaña y lo apuñalaba en el pecho sin dejar de reír como psicópata.

- ¡Maka!- Despertó levantándose bruscamente. Encontró a la susodicha chica acostada casi sobre él, abrazándolo. Al escucharlo, abrió los ojos vagamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- Se levantó, Maka logró tomarlo del pantalón.

- ¿A dónde v- Un trueno la interrumpió, lo soltó y se ocultó bajo las sábanas.

- Voy a tomar algo frío.

- Iré contigo.

- No, tú te quedas, yo voy.

- Pero tengo miedo…- Miró a un costado avergonzada.- Además los efectos ya han pasado.

Terminó accediendo ante la petición de la rubia y fueron a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y tomó una jarra de jugo, dos vasos y sirvió. Maka tomó uno con ambas manos y jugó un poco presionando sus labios contra el vaso antes de tomar, al terminar dejando un hilo de saliva. Soul se sintió algo incómodo y tomó todo de un sorbo para intentar calmarse.

- Nngh… frío.

- Te pasa por ser tan idiota y tomarlo todo rápidamente…

- Calla, Pechos Diminutos.- Recibió un golpe directo en la cabeza. Esa era la Maka que conocía, la Maka que quería y la Maka que… ¿le gustaba? Sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano en su frente, estaba caliente. Le dolía un poco la cabeza.

- Idiota.- Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.- Hey, Soul…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- ¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tuve… un sueño.

- ¿Un sueño? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Tal vez ella…?

- ¿Qué tipo de sueño?

- No recuerdo bien, pero recuerdo que dijiste "Maka, lo que yo siento por ti… lo que siempre quise hacer"- Rio.- Tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación, pero quería sacarme la duda.

"_Hazlo"_

Soul la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó, acorralándola contra la pared y mirándola a los ojos.

_¿Quieres saber lo que siempre quise hacer?_


End file.
